SpiderMan: The Next Generation
by peetaandnevillegirl112
Summary: Peter And Mary-Jane Parker have a child. 15 years after he is born Peter makes a decision that would change his son's life forever. He quits being Spider-Man. Their son, Ben, must now follow in his fathers footsteps. But can he survive his past that may come back to kill him?


Spiderman: The Next Generation

A fan fiction by: Shannon Lucas

CHAPTER 1:

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker never expected to have a child. When MJ told him, Peter was so shocked and excited he couldn't speak.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked, in a half shocked, half ecstatic tone.

"You're not mad?" MJ asked. She was confused; she thought Peter didn't want kids.

"What?" Peter asked. He pulled MJ into a tight embrace. "Why in the world would I be mad? This is amazing! We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed. He had never been happier in his life! This was amazing! He, Peter Parker, was going to be a father. Granted, he had said before that he didn't want children, but time was ticking, and he liked the thought of starting a family. Being normal for once sounded like the next great adventure, and he was ready to take it on.

"I was hoping this would be your reaction! I just thought, maybe, well because you had said before you didn't want kids so I thought you might be mad." MJ said. The truth was, MJ had wanted children for a very long time, but she had been afraid to tell him. He already had enough on his plate balancing work, family and being Spiderman, so she felt bad talking about it.

"MJ, this is amazing! I love you." Peter said

"I love you too" MJ replied, a big smile starting to form across her face.

In the months leading up to the birth of their child, there was much to do. They soon learned that the baby would be a boy, and they had to pick a name.

"What about Ryan?" Peter suggested

"It's…ok." MJ replied. Then she had the perfect idea. "I have one! How about we name him after your uncle?"

"Benjamin. I like it! Now what about a middle name?" Peter said. He was very shocked at MJ's suggestion, but it had been in the back of his mind to name the baby Ben.

"Well I think the middle name is obvious." MJ said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? What is it then, smarty-pants?" Peter replied

"His middle name should be Peter." MJ said

"Benjamin Peter." Peter repeated the name, as if it was an old memory. And that would be the baby's name.

Benjamin Peter Parker was born on April 15. He was a fairly good baby, slept through the night at a very early age, didn't cry much, and he was fairly normal. That is, until his 1st birthday. His mother came to wake him up and found something very unusual.

"Peter? Why is Ben on the ceiling?" MJ called downstairs

Peter came upstairs to his son's room and when he saw is 1 year old son climbing on the ceiling of his nursery, he chuckled

"Like father, like son. I guess" he said

"I didn't know this was hereditary." MJ said over a giggle

"I guess we are going to be raising a spider, huh?" Peter said

"I guess we are." MJ replied "now, go get your son off of the ceiling fan, would ya?" Ben was now hanging on a ceiling fan blade, spinning around in circles a giggling. It was some sight to see. Peter climbed up the wall and then over to the fan, and cradling his son in one arm he whispered "Now, what sort of trouble can we expect you to get into?" his son just continued to giggle.

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER

"Ben! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Ben's father called up the stairs. Ben had already been awake for quite some time, and was already ready to go; he was just working on his latest short story. His father had tried to get him into photography, but even though Ben had inherited a lot of things from his dad, hand eye coordination was not one of them. He would constantly drop the camera. He always thought it was funny, he could climb walls and shoot webs, and do back flips, like his father, but he was the biggest klutz he knew. But he had tried his hand at writing and he quite enjoyed it, and also found a liking in music. He grabbed his backpack and headed down the hall, web shooting his way down the stairs.

"Benjamin! What did I tell you about web shooting in the house! Its bad enough I have to clean up after your father when he does it!" his mom said as she was putting breakfast on the table. Ben knew she was just busting his balls but he cleaned up the web anyway.

"Sorry mom" he said with a mischievous grin. He looked at his phone. "Oh, crap! I gotta go!" he grabbed a piece of toast, kissed him mom on the head and started walking to school. They didn't live that far away, it only took 10 minuets to get there, and so everyday he would walk because it was easier. Well that and because he would meet up everyday with Emma. Emma Marshal. He had had a crush on her since kindergarten. She walked into the classroom and sat down next to him. All she had to say was hello and he had been smitten ever since. It was almost an unspoken thing when they first started meeting up. He would wait at the corner store and they would walk together, he didn't even know how it started. It was just what they did. And he liked it just the way it was. He was surprised to see Emma waiting for him at the corner.

"Well, your early." He said. She turned around, almost startled, and gave him a warm smile. Her smile always gave him butterflies.

"Well I thought it was time for a change." She said. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the sidewalk.

"We shall" Ben said with a laugh. Emma giggled. On the walk they talked about the weekend, and they talked about the math test coming up. Emma and Ben had 3 classes together. Math, Music and Poetry. Originally, Ben had no interest in being in poetry, but any excuse to be near Emma would make him happy, and he knew she had signed up for it. He found it strange that he liked it. They walked in silence for a few minuets and as they where nearing the school, Emma spoke up.

"Did you do the poetry project?" she asked

"Yeah," Ben replied "Did you?"

"Yeah, you know, I think you might like this one, it's, umm, it's just really good." Emma said. The warning bell rang, they where a bit later than usual. "I gotta go, I'll see you later!" Emma said.

"Yeah, see you later" Ben whispered as she walked away. Emma had been acting very strange lately, and Ben didn't know weather it was good or bad that she had been paying a little more attention to him but he liked it. It was at this point that he realized he only had 2 minuets to get to class and he was still standing outside. _Shit. I'm screwed, Yet again. _ He thought. This would be his 4th time being late for 1st period and it wasn't the wrath of his teacher that scared him. It was Cole Quinton. Quarterback, big man on campus and oddly enough, used to be Ben's best friend. Now the closest they ever got to being friends was Cole beating the hell out of Ben. Ben didn't know for a fact why Cole hated him so much, but he had a hunch. Cole and Emma had dated for a few months and they had broken up right about the time Emma and Ben had started meeting up. Ben assumed that Cole thought that Ben had stolen Emma from him. It was petty jealously for him to push Ben around just because his girlfriend had broken up with him. As Ben had been walking, deep in thought, he was abruptly taken out of his daze by what felt like an algebra book hitting him in the knee and forcing him onto the ground.

"Good morning Cole." Ben mumbled

"Hey, dick! How's it going? Late again I see!" Cole said in a loud and obnoxious voice. Ben got up, only to have his books knocked to the ground and Cole's fist in his stomach. Ben doubled over in pain. "Now get out of my hallway." Cole said. His friends just laughed and encouraged him. Ben could have kicked his ass, but he had promised his father that he wouldn't use his powers in public, as he had not had the proper training to fight yet. So Ben gathered his books and walked away, Cole and his friends laughing loudly behind him.

"Mr. Parker, you are late. Again."

"I know." Ben mumbled. Dad is going to be so pissed. He walked to his seat to find a detention slip on the desk. His teacher glanced at him with a disappointed look in his eye. Ben zoned out in his 1st period class and missed most of what they were talking about. This was his English class and they were reading Romeo and Juliet. Ben had already finished it, so he didn't really bother paying attention. English was his best subject anyway. As the teacher droned on about whatever page they were on, Ben began to find himself thinking of Emma. What did she mean this morning? What could her poem be about, or rather who could her poem be about? Should he have taken that as a hint? Was it about him? The bell ringing brought him out of his daze, which he traveled back to quite a few times in the day. At lunch, he was brought out of his thoughts quite abruptly when a small brunette plopped into his lap.

"Hey dork, why so serious?" Emma said. She got off his lap and sat next to him under their tree. It was nice out, especially by New York standards. It was a beautiful spring afternoon. Not to hot but still warm with a nice breeze. Emma was looking at Ben with a confused expression.

"Yo! Hello? Earth to Ben!" she said, waving her hand in front of his face

"Huh? Oh…sorry, Em. What's up?" he asked stupidly.

"I fell asleep in history. Again. What about you?" she said. Ben held up his detention slip.

"Ouch, your dad's gonna kill you!" she said

"I know"

"So is that why you seem so out of it today?" she asked

"Yeah." Ben lied. He had been thinking about what she said this morning, but he didn't want her to know that. _She looks so pretty today_ he thought. She had on blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was curled and half of it was in a braid. It was then he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Didn't I get that for you like 6 years ago?" he asked, pointing to the silver heart necklace.

"Yeah, for my birthday. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, I wear it everyday." Emma said. "I still can't believe I've put up with you for so long."

Ben gave her a small shove and she smiled and gave a small laugh. They ate their lunch and walked to math. They had a substitute so they spent the entire class talking and joking with their friends Ryan and Brandon. Ryan always teased Ben about having a crush on Emma, and usually she just laughed at the remarks. But today she seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, what's your issue kid?" Brandon asked Emma. She shifted in her seat.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Liar!" Brandon said.

"I'm not lying!" she said looking down at her lap.

"Yes you are! Em, you are the worst liar on the face of the planet! Brandon said. He was always so rude to her. Something was definitely wrong, because tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Brandon, c'mon, lay off" Ben said

"Awe, she knows he's just joking! You love us, don't you Em?" Ryan said, and he put his arm around her protectively. They all knew Emma hated being called a liar, but no one knew why. Ryan knew Brandon had hurt her feelings.

"C'mon Em, stop being such a girl!" Brandon said, a little annoyed. Brandon had the worst temper and he always managed to piss Emma off, but never had managed to make her cry, but for some reason she looked like she was about to.

"Brandon, why do you have to be such a dick all the fucking time?" Emma responded, her voice cracking. Brandon looked at her, confused as to what he did wrong. Emma scoffed and stood up.

"When you decide to stop being a dick, let me know." Emma said, and she grabbed her bag, asked the sub something and then walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Brandon asked

"I don't know." Ben answered

"Maybe it's her time of the month." Ryan said

"Dude, seriously? Gross." Brandon said

When the bell rang and Emma had not returned, Ben knew exactly where she was. He headed strait to the library, back section, last shelf and found exactly what he had hoped to find. There, in the corner, reading a book was his best friend.

"Emma, what happened? Why did you get so pissed?" Ben asked. He heard Mrs. Michaels, the librarian, shush him.

"I… I don't know." She whispered

"Are you ok? I mean, not even an hour ago you were all happy. Why the sudden change?" Ben asked. Mrs. Michaels shushed him again.

"I'm ok. At least, I will be. How did you know where to find me?" Emma asked. Ben chuckled. He sat down next to her

"Emma, you have been my best friend for 10 years. I know all your little hiding spaces. Not to mention the fact that I showed you this one," he put his arm around her. "Come on, you can't hide here forever. We gotta go to class."

She put her head on his shoulder. "We're already late, cant we just skip?" she asked.

"No, Emma. Mamma Mia wont care, we're always late to her class." Ben said. Mrs. Mia was their music teacher, but she insisted everyone call her Mamma Mia. Every class was like a party, kids singing, dancing, playing instruments, laughing. It really was the best class of the day. Ben and Emma were always late, usually because of Ryan, so Mamma Mia really didn't care anymore. Ben stood up and grabbed Emma's hand.

"C'mon, lets go." He said, pulling her up off the floor.

The classroom was fully alive by the time they got there. Everyone was dancing and there was someone playing guitar.

"Does Mamma ever teach?" Emma said

"On a bad day, yes." Mamma said, walking up behind them. "I prefer to see what you kids can do. And if needed I teach them privately. But if I see talent, I don't tamper with it."

"You really are a hippie, aren't you mamma?" Ben said

"Just a tad." Mamma responded with a smile.

Ben turned to say something to Emma, but she was already off dancing with her girlfriends. Ben laughed to himself and went over to the boys. This was how it went, the girls danced and occasionally played the music with the guys. And somehow Emma could get anybody to dance, even the guys. She had this way about her that could make anybody happy, could make anybody get up and have fun. That was one of the things Ben loved the most about her. He picked up a guitar and started playing, focusing on the notes to take his mind off of the troubling issue of Emma's freak out. They had played about 6 songs when Emma came and grabbed his hand.

"No Emma, I don't wanna dance." He said to her, but he knew it was no use.

"Awe, come on! Please, for me?" she said, almost pleading with her big brown eyes. Ben sighed.

"Ok, ok. For you." He said, putting down his guitar. He stood up and she led him to where most of the class was now dancing, not just the girls. They danced together until the bell rang and then headed off to poetry; the class Ben had been dreading the most. When class started, the teacher said they had the choice of presenting in front of the class or putting their poems up on the wall. Most of the class decided to put their projects on the wall, and that's when Ben had the chance to read Emma's poem.

Please don't hug me like you love me,

Please stay away from my heart

Don't tell me that you love me

Please, don't even start

Though I try to quit you,

The point is probably moot

Try as I may, I can't keep at bay

The feelings I feel for you.

I won't try to wish, I won't even start

Because wishing only wounds the heart

You have done that too much, and the power that you hone

Is whenever I hear your name, I think of home.

He really liked it, but had no idea what it meant or who it was about. They didn't talk in class, and when the bell rang Emma started to walk out without him.

"Hey Em! Wait up!" Ben called after her. She stopped and looked back, a little worried. When he caught up to her, she looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Ben didn't understand why.

"Em, what's going on? Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Ben saw right through her.

"No, your not." He said, and pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there for a while as tears started falling down her face. He stroked her hair.

"What's wrong Emma, come on talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, ok?"

"Please, just talk to me Emma; you know you can talk to me about anything. Please just tell me what's going on." He said. She pulled away from his embrace.

"I really just don't wanna talk about this right now ok? Can we just go home?" she asked.

"Ok, but at some point we are gonna talk about this alright?"

"Fine." She said, almost in a whisper. He hugged her again and walked her home in silence. When they reached her house, she grabbed his hand.

"Ben, do you think you could come over later? I have to talk to you about something, but I don't want to just yet." Emma said, her voice now controlled but her face still blotchy from the tears. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Of course, you know I'm always here for you." Ben said.

"Text me when you get home" she said, like everyday. Since they lived in the city anytime Ben or any of his friends went anywhere alone they would text each other when they got to where they were going, just so someone knew the were safe.

"Don't I always?" he said with a smile. She grinned and went inside and Ben started walking home, puzzled by the day's events.

_I'm home, see you around 7?_ Ben texted to Emma.

"Hey Ma! I'm home!"

"Ok Ben! Go do your homework, dinner at 6!"

*_buzz! Buzz!*_ Ben's phone vibrated.

_Sounds good! See you then! _

Ben went upstairs and worked on his homework for about an hour and a half, until his mother called him downstairs for dinner. He sat down at the table and his father spoke up.

"I have some news I would like to share with you all. Its, uh, it's sort of big, and it took a lot of thinking but I think it will be for the best. I have decided to quit being Spiderman."

CHAPTER 2:

MJ dropped her fork. Ben dropped his jaw. There was silence for a good 2 minuets. Ben spoke up.

"w-what? Dad, why?"

"Because I need to focus on being a dad and a husband, and I think it's for the best." Peter said

"But you're a great dad! And the city needs you-"

"But my family needs me more, Benjamin."

"But dad, what about all of the people who need you? Are you just gonna abandon them?" Ben said, raising his voice

"My family is the most important thing in this world to me. This was not an easy choice to make!" Peter retaliated, standing up and matching Ben's volume. MJ could tell where this was going.

"Peter, sit down before you have a stroke. Benjamin, do not raise your voice to your father. Honestly." She said, sitting down.

"MJ, this is not your fight. And you young man, do not raise your voice to me! This is my house, and you will respect me!" Peter was now shouting at full volume.

Ben stood up so fast his chair hit the floor. "You know what? Go ahead! Leave everyone helpless! But don't expect me to watch!" he screamed at his father.

"Fine! Then get the hell out of my house!" Peter yelled, throwing a glass against a wall. There was silence, a shocked look on MJ's face and a hurt one on Ben's. His face burning with anger, he looked at his mother and then stormed out of the room.

"Peter, honestly?" MJ said, tears welling up in her eyes. Peter walked out of the dining room as MJ was cleaning up the broken glass to find the front door wide open, a broken picture frame, and his son running down the front stairs.

"Benjamin! Benjamin, get back here!"

It was too late; Ben was running down the street. He knew exactly where he was going. He had 10 minutes to get there and that wasn't enough time to run. He ran down an ally, climbed a wall to the roof and started web-shooting. Feeling the wind in his face he began to calm down. This was how he always calmed down. The sensation of flying without wings gave him a rush and made him feel so free. He finally landed on Emma's fire escape and could see her through her bedroom window. Emma didn't know about Ben's abilities, and he wanted so badly to tell her, but he never had the right time. She was sitting in her fuzzy moon chair with her lamp on, reading a very large book. She loved books; she was such a dork sometimes with them. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He saw her reach for the phone

"Hey there stranger, where are ya?" she said

"Why don't you guess?" Ben said, not loud enough for her to hear.

"Why don't you just tell me?" she said playfully

"How about I show you?" he said, and then tapped on her window. She looked over, smiled, uncrossed her knees and walked over to the window.

"You know, in some countries this is considered stalking." She said smirking, her hand on the window latch

"Well, do you consider it stalking?" he said, smiling.

"I consider it adorable, but I am debating weather I should let you in or not" she said.

"Oh really now?" he said with a laugh, "well the way I see it you either let me in this way or I climb down the fire escape and just go to your apartment."

"You know I'm kidding, jerk face" she said, giggling. She opened the window. He climbed into her all-too familiar room as he had done countless times before.

"Look, about my freak out today, I'm really sorry you had to deal with that. I just…" she trailed off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cole called me the other night. He was drunk and yelling at me, telling me I had broken his heart and that I was a bitch and all this other horrible stuff. And then he asked me about me and you. He asked if I had broken up with him because of you and if we were dating and I told him that you weren't the reason I had broken up with him, but… I don't know, something sort of clicked that night. I mean, it was always there but I guess I just- hang on a sec, why is your hand bleeding?" she said, grabbing his right hand gently. A large cut went across his knuckle.

"Oh, would you look at that?" he said

"How in the hell did you do that?" she asked

"Oh, I punched a picture frame."

"Why, exactly?"

"Don't worry about it. What were you saying?"

"Ben, why did you punch a picture frame? C'mon, wash this out before it gets infected and you die." She said.

"I highly doubt I will die" he said, but did as he was told. Emma led him to her bathroom and he turned the sink on, letting his hand run under the cool water. Emma opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of band-aids and a bottle of peroxide.

"Wow, wow, wow. What are you gonna do with that?" he said, pointing to the bottle.

"Oh it's just some peroxide, don't be such a baby." She said, getting a small towel stained with make-up from the closet. She tossed it to him.

"Here, dry your hand with that." She said, crossing to the bathtub. He patted his hand dry and sat next to her on the edge of the tub. She opened the bottle of peroxide, tucked her hair behind her ear and started to pour the peroxide on his hand. He winced.

"Owe!"

"Don't be a wuss."

"What were you saying before, about something clicking?" he asked.

" Oh, right. That, well, um…" she said. She was hesitating, which was unlike her. She was never so nervous, he could see her hands shaking.

"Just tell me, c'mon when did we start keeping secrets?" he said, brushing the fallen hair from her face and stroking her cheek with is thumb.

"I don't really know how to say it, you know? Well, no I guess you don't. It's just… we have been friend for as long as I can remember and I don't wanna mess that up." She said.

"Nothing you can say or do would ever mess this up. I promise." He reassured her.

"Ok, should I just cut to the chase? Yeah, I think that's probably the best way to do this. I think, well I don't think, I know that I…I…"

"You what, Emma? C'mon, spit it out"

"I like you, Ben. As more than a friend."

He looked at her, unsure of what to do, what to say. The girl he had been in love with since kindergarten was now sitting in front of him returning his feelings.

"Now would be a good time to say something. Anything." She said, searching his eyes for an answer. But he didn't say a word. He just looked her right in the eyes and smiled.

"Well I haven't seen that smile in a long time. I'm hoping that's a good sign?" she said, with a hopeful grin

"Yes that is a very good thing" Ben said with a laugh, "so this is real, this is actually happening right now? Oh god, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He could feel his face turning beet red in embarrassment.

"So, now what?" she asked, putting a band aid on his hand. Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now I tell you how I feel. Do you realize that I have had a crush on you since the first day I met you?" he said. Now it was his turn to shake.

"Seriously?" she said, looking more shocked than Ben had expected.

"Yeah," He said "I just… I saw you and I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And you sat down next to me, and you smiled and your eyes just lit up. And you said 'Hi I'm Emma!' in this little sunshiny voice and that's all it took. You have had me wrapped around your finger ever since."

She was silent for a minute, smiling down at her lap

"That is probably the sweetest thing I have heard in my entire life." She said, looking at him with a huge smile on her face. "But what happens now?" she asked.

"Now… I guess we date, if you want to."

"I'd like that."

They talked for another 3 hours and he finally left at around 10:30. His day had gone from weird, to horrible, to the greatest day of his life but there was still the issue of his father. Ben had grown up with his dad as Spiderman and he was angry that his father was going to leave so many people helpless. It wasn't fair to anyone. But after the episode at home, he couldn't very well go back now. He had to at least wait until he knew his dad was asleep. He swung and climbed around the city for a few hours and then checked his phone.

_Ok, 2 o'clock. I think I can go home now. _ He thought. He made his way back to his house, swinging and climbing when suddenly he heard a woman scream.

"Help! Oh God, somebody help me!"

Ben dropped to the ground. The screaming was right under him. He turned right, where the bloodcurdling cries for help were coming from.

"Please help me!"

Ben was in a dark ally. He heard something bang against the dumpster. He knew immediately it was the woman. He crept behind the other side of the dumpster. He heard snarling; surely this creep was not human. He heard the woman speak, a desperate tone in her voice.

"Please, I'll do anything! Let me go! Let me-"

The sound of her voice had been cut off and replaced with her gasping for air. The thing-whatever it was- spoke.

"There's no use pleading, silly girl!"

Ben jumped onto the dumpster. It was then he got the first glimpse of what he was dealing with. The thing looked as if it were part wolverine and part human. It snarled up at Ben.

"Leave her alone." Ben spat out. The thing intimidated him as it seemed to already have blood dripping from its mouth. It tightened its grip on the woman, a small blonde no more than 18 years old.

"What do we have here? A hero boy?"

"Just leave her and I won't have to hurt you." Ben said, clenching his fists. The mutant howled with laughter. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"You and what army?" it said, a sinister smile creeping across its razor sharp teeth as 2 more of the Wolverine mutants rounded the corner. They were all very large, about 7 feet tall, and all had the same malicious look in their eyes. Before he knew it one of them tore Ben from the dumpster and had him pinned right next to the young woman. She turned her head to face Ben, tears of fear streaming from her stunning blue eyes. Ben knew what he had to do.

"What? Are you too coward to face me yourself? You had to send your buddies after me?" he said to the largest of the 3. It seemed to be the leader of the group. It growled in his face and Ben could feel the creature's hot, putrid breath on his face.

"I am no coward." It said, teeth bared, blood and slobber dripping from its lips. Ben squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and mustered up some courage and looked the creature directly in the eye.

"Then let the girl go and face me like a man." He said.

It happened quickly. Within seconds the other two mutts were gone, the girl was on the floor gasping for oxygen and Ben was flat on his back with the full weight of the wolf hybrid on his stomach. He didn't know what he was doing, but it help he had inherited his father's strength. Ben started throwing punches; not sure what he was hitting, just hoping he was doing some damage. He must have, because his fist hit something hard and the thing stood up, enraged. Ben turned to the girl.

"Go! Run, get out of here!"

The creature was on the move. Ben crawled his way up a wall, and the creature was following. It could jump as high as Ben could climb. Ben felt claws at his heal and kicked. He hit it in the nose but it just kept coming. He reached the roof of a building with the animal following closely behind. By the time he had gotten to his feet the animal pounced on his back with brute strength and flipped him up. Ben hit the hard concrete with a loud thud and a crack in his wrist. He stood up, staggering a bit as he made his way to the edge of the roof. He touched the top of his head and felt warm, sticky blood dripping from above his eyebrow. The creature let out a hideous laugh.

"You know trying is futile," it said, its voice was gravelly and growled every time it spoke. "Why do you keep trying?"

"Because it's my job to protect those who can't protect themselves." Ben said. The creature howled and Ben had a spike of adrenaline. In that one moment of immense strength, added to what he already had, he wrestled the massive creature to the ground and started pounding its face. He spun a web to shut the creature's mouth and tied its arms and legs with another web. The look in the hybrid's eyes turned from malicious to startled in less than a second. Ben had the beast pinned to the floor

"I told you I didn't want to have to hurt you." Ben said. He stood up and the villain clawed its way out of the webs.

"This isn't over!" it shouted, and jumped off the side of the roof. Ben watched it land on the dumpster and the realized the girl was still on the ground, probably in shock. He made his way down to her to see if she was ok. When he finally made his way down to her, she spoke.

"You- you saved my life! Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" she said.

"Just, uh, forget my face and don't mention it." He said. And started to run back down the ally way.

"But wait! I have to know you're name!" she shouted after him. And in his mind he answered.

_I'm Spiderman._


End file.
